A Light To Her Darkness
by ChromeT227
Summary: Tifa is slowly consumed by her darkness as a certain blond denied her feelings for him. Can a certain keyblade wielder help her find the light to her darkness? Will finding her light lead to something deeper between them? Requested by warrior of six blades. SoraXTifa Straight Shota pairing. LEMON in chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

ChromeT227: Hello this is ChromeT227 with another SoraXTifa straight shota pairing for you guys to enjoy. This story was requested by warrior of six blades who has read my other KH fanfics. Sorry about the delay because I was busy with school and was sick so I had to lay in bed for a few days. This will also be my first multi-chapter story which will be at least 4 chapters long with a bonus chapter if I get any inspiration to write one for you guys because you are awesome and I love writing fanfiction. So now let the story commence!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

-Tifa's apartment-

Tifa Lockhart laid in her apartment with a bottle of vodka in her hand. Tifa decided to move to Traverse Town since Hollow Bastion was being rebuilt from the Heartless attack. She was constantly depressed because her childhood friend does not hold the same romantic feelings as she does for him. She also suffered constant nightmares of the broody blond's descent into the darkness in which he not only denies her feelings for him, but also kills everyone that she cares about. This caused her to neglect her health and take up drinking to deal with her distress. Tifa could only stare at the ceiling of her apartment, feeling her eyes close as unconsciousness consumed her.

"Looks like she had drunk herself to unconsciousness once again." Yuffie pointed out as she, Leon, and Aerith were standing in Tifa's doorway where they watched the busty women drink constantly to soothe her pain and misery.

"Yuffie, I don't think making humor of the situation isn't going to make it better." Leon looked at the young kunoichi with a stern look.

"Do you want me to look over her or Yuffie to make sure she gets some sleep and food into her because I can almost see her bones." Aerith stated.

"I would rather have you look over her than Yuffie because the last time Yuffie watched Tifa, she tried taking her alcohol away which basically resulted in Tifa nearly destroying her apartment in a fit of rage.' Leon answered, placing the busty young woman over his shoulder as he carried Tifa towards her bedroom to make sure she gets some sleep and eats regularly.

"I hope Tifa can find light for the darkness that is consuming her." Aerith thought to herself as she and Yuffie left for Hollow Bastion to continue their restoration efforts, hoping that Tifa would be able to overcome her depression.

-Destiny Islands-

The blazing white sun shined over the beautiful blue ocean as birds chirped in the air. The roaring waves of the ocean touching the sandy shores of Destiny Islands. Our young hero, Sora was lying on the shore of the beach, thinking to himself as he lamented on his life after defeating Organization XIII. Riku was assigned by Yen Sid to teach Kairi on how to use a Keyblade since she has the potential to wield one. The two keyblade wielders spent most of their time training at the Mysterious Tower with Sora occasionally joining in their training sessions so he would get stronger to fight the Heartless in the future, but Sora was alone on the islands most of the time. He spent a majority of his free time writing letters to his friends in the other worlds, mostly writing to Donald, Goofy and his friends at Hollow Bastion. Goofy and Donald became captains of King Mickey's knights as a reward for their efforts of helping Sora defeating the Heartless.

However, he did not receive any letters from any of his friends at Hollow Bastion which he found strange despite the fact they were busy restoring Hollow Bastion back into Radiant Garden. "Maybe it's time I gave Yuffie, Leon, and Aerith a visit." Sora said to himself, walking into a cave which held his own personal Gummi Ship. The Gummi Ship was given to him by King Mickey if he ever wanted to see his friends or to explore the other worlds in his free time. His Gummi Ship was similar to the one Donald and Goofy used in his adventures with them except it was smaller and it had red and silver paint scheme. Sora clutched his crown-shaped necklace in his hand as the Gummi Ship began to descend from the ground. "Hopefully I would be able to find out why they aren't responding to my letters." Sora looked out the windshield of his Gummi Ship, the ship passing the sky as it flew off the Destiny Islands.

-Merlin's House-

Sora was currently inside the house of Merlin after he was unable to find Yuffie, Aerith or Leon around Hollow Bastion. "So what can I help you with Sora?" the old wizard asked Sora.

"I was wondering why Yuffie, Aerith and Leon weren't returning the letters I have been sending them for the last two weeks." Sora gave the old wizard a curious expression.

"I am afraid you came here at a dark time, my boy." the old wizard told the young Keyblade wielder.

"You see, your friend, Tifa has been experiencing nightmares of Butt giving into his personal darkness and kill everyone that she considers precious in which the nightmares were caused by her best friend not feeling the same way about Tifa as she does for him." Merlin explained in which Sora nodded his head in understanding the situation.

"Do you know where Tifa is, Merlin?" Sora looked at Merlin with a look of determination.

"She's currently at her apartment in Traverse Town, drinking away her sorrows as she is letting her health decline." Merlin responded.

"Well it looks like I know what I have to do, Merlin." Sora began to walk away from Merlin, but the old wizard placed his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"I wish you good luck, Sora. You truly have a gift for making people seeing the light of their darkness." Merlin said. Sora made his way towards the door, giving the old man one last look before going to Traverse Town to help his friend in need.

-Traverse Town-

Leon looked at the setting sun as he let his thoughts wander through the deep depths of his mind, pondering about the current situation at hand. Tifa was now sleeping at her apartment with Aerith keeping a good eye on her to make sure the busty woman was healthy and didn't do anything that endangered her life.

"I seriously hope that Tifa comes to her senses before it is too late." the tall brunette man wondered as he stared at the sun for a moment before he felt a finger tapping his shoulder, "Oh, its you Sora?" Leon turned around to see Sora with a concerned look on his face.

"Leon, I heard about what happened to Tifa." Sora said. "So you know that she is a former shell of herself and wonder if you can possibly help her?" Leon stated.

"Yeah, Merlin told me about her when I went to visit him about why you or the others were not answering my letters." Sora answered.

"I see, I believe you can possibly help her, but it will be difficult due to Tifa's feelings for Chocobo head." Leon warned the young Keyblade wielder due to his fear of Tifa possibly hurting Sora in her unstable state, but had fate in Sora's ability to help people see the brighter side of things especially when they are consumed by their own darkness.

"I don't care about what happens to me, I always help my friends in need no matter what." Sora smiled at the older male, showing his confidence and compassion for helping his friends.

"Alright, I will take you Tifa's apartment so you better be prepared for what you are about to see." Leon led Sora with him to Tifa's apartment, hoping Sora's presence would help Tifa overcome her sadness.

-Tifa's Apartment-

Aerith watched Tifa with a concerned look upon her face. She was worried that Tifa was going to kill herself if she doesn't change and the fact that her efforts to help her were in vain only made the situation look almost hopeless. Yuffie was looking out the window, waiting for Leon and wondering about what he was doing. "

What do you think Leon is doing, Aerith?" Yuffie looked at Aerith with a curious gaze. "

Hopefully, he is trying to think of a way to get Tifa to her normal self." Aerith answered as she heard a knock on the door before deciding to check out who was outside. Aerith walked towards the door and opened it to find Leon with Sora behind him.

"It's good to see you, Sora." Aerith greeted as she allowed the two brunettes to enter the apartment. Sora was shocked at the state of the apartment, there were empty vodka bottles on the floor and the scent of the room reeked of alcohol and vomit. "

It's good to see you too, Aerith though I can't say the same for Tifa or her apartment." Sora frowned.

Suddenly, the brunettes heard a bottle smash against the wall as a female scream filled the air.

"Aerith! Leon! Anyone… Help!" Yuffie screamed.

Sora, Leon and Aerith ran to the living room, only to find Yuffie cornered against the wall by an drunken Tifa holding an empty bottle of vodka in her hands. "Sora, look after Yuffie while Aerith and I try to calm Tifa down." Leon told Sora as he and Aerith went towards Tifa in an attempt to restrain her.

"Yuffie, are you alright?" Sora gave Yuffie a concerned look.

"Yeah I'm alright, Tifa is just experiencing another nightmare." Yuffie spoke with a scared tone.

The two brunettes tried to restrain Tifa only to be pushed back by her superhuman strength as Tifa got free of Leon and Aerith's attempt to restrain her.

"Damn if I don't do something, Tifa is going to hurt someone. Wait, that's it." Sora thought to himself as he decided to knock Tifa out with a thunder spell. Tifa looked at her surroundings before looking at Sora and her drunken state caused her to charge after Sora, thinking that he is a threat to her.

"Thunder!" Sora chanted as he used his thunder spell on Tifa, but not before he felt a fist strike his face as Tifa punched him.

Small bolts of lightning hit the brunette woman as she collapsed on the floor while Sora was knocked against the wall by Tifa's punch. Sora could only feel pain, darkness slowly consuming his vision as he began to fade into unconsciousness.

ChromeT227: This is the end of the first chapter for now, but there will be more excitement to come. Unfortunately, there will be no lemon until the end of the story as I wish for Sora and Tifa to build a really strong connection before they do anything sexual. The updates for the future chapters won't come out for awhile because my school is making the students take a state test which sucks and I also got Pokemon X and Mario Kart 7 for my birthday so I am going to be busy, but I will try my best to update this story. Please check out my stories and PM me if you have any requests for any Sora pairings you have in mind. This is ChromeT227 signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

ChromeT227: Hello, this is ChromeT227 with the second chapter of "A Light To Her Darkness". I noticed that this story has been getting followers despite not having a lemon in the first chapter which makes me very happy. I would personally like to thank DarkVanitas157, RoxasLemonadeStand, and A Ninja Named Sora for being my main inspiration to write fanfiction after I briefly stopped in 2013 and for getting me interested in the Kingdom Hearts series. Please check out the stories ony my profile as well as to PM me if you have any requests for any non-yaoi Sora pairings since there are already too many Sora yaoi fanfics on .

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.

-Traverse Town Hospital-

Leon, Yuffie and Aerith were currently waiting in the lobby of the Traverse Town Hospital. The lobby consisted of having several small chairs around the room assorted with coffee tables that had magazines on top of them to keep the patients occupied while they were awaiting for their appointment or visit patients.

"I hope Sora is alright especially since Tifa punched him right in the face." Yuffie frowned, knowing that Tifa had tremendous strength for a woman of her caliber.

"It may be wrong to say this, but this experience will be good for Tifa and Sora." Leon included. Aerith turned her head to Leon with a shocked expressions on her face.

"What do you mean this experience will be good for Sora and Tifa?" Aerith asked, not understanding what the brunette man was saying.

"This experience will cause Tifa to see what her actions caused her to do which was to hurt an innocent bystander who was trying to help her." Leon answered, hoping that Tifa would change herself.

The two brunettes and Yuffie were eventually called in by the receptionist who told them to report to room 2B to visit Tifa and Sora. The trio arrived in the room where Tifa and Sora were residing. Tifa was laying on a bed that was next to Sora with various tubes attached to her arms. Sora was on the bed next to Tifa with bandages wrapped around his head. "

Do you think Sora will be alright, Leon?" Yuffie looked at Leon with a worried look on her face.

"He will be fine, Yuffie. Sora practically took on one hundred Heartless on his own so he should be able to recover from this." Leon replied. Leon and Yuffie continued talking to each other in the hall outside of the room until Aerith called them.

"Leon, Yuffie….Come in here quickly. The doctor told me Tifa woke up." Aerith spoke.

"She... is a-awake?" Yuffie stuttered out as she was worried that Tifa would not wake up for a long time.

"Yes she is awake, Yuffie." Aerith assured the young kunoichi.

Then, the doctor came inside the room holding a clipboard in his hand. The doctor was a blond young man with bright blue eyes and wore a white button coat over a blue button shirt and black pants.

"Hello, you must be Miss Lockhart's friends. I am Dr. Kojima." Kojima introduced himself.

"I am Leon." Leon greeted as he shook the young doctor's hand.

"Is our friends going to be okay, Mr. Kojima?" Yuffie asked.

"Tifa suffered from dehydration and her nervous system was filled with toxins as a result from drinking too much alcohol. We have managed to clean the alcohol from her system and are rehydrating her body with fluids. She should be better in six hours." Kojima answered. Aerith and Yuffie gave a sigh of relief while Leon looked very calm.

"What about Sora, Kojima?" Leon inquired.

"The boy suffered from minor bleeding as a result from a strong blow to his head. The bleeding stopped after an hour, but he suffered a major concussion that will require a week's worth of rest to heal from." Kojima replied.

"What happened? I felt like my head ran into a tree." Tifa groaned as she awoke from her slumber, only to find Aerith, Yuffie, Leon and Kojima staring at her with looks of relief.

"Tifa! You are alright." Yuffie cheered as she hugged the busty young woman.

"It's good to see you too, Yuffie. Why am I in a hospital?" Tifa wondered.

"You were taken here after you were knocked out from a thunder spell Sora used to calm you down after you had another nightmare." Aerith stated. Tifa felt tears in her eyes as she began to vaguely remembered the events that transpired at her apartment.

Images of her drinking away her sorrows, scaring Yuffie to death and more importantly, knocking out Sora in a fit of emotional distress flashed inside her conscious.

"Oh god, did I kill him?" Tifa asked.

"No, you did not kill Sora, Tifa. You simply gave him some minor bleeding which already stopped and a slight concussion which will take about a week of rest to recover from after knocking him out with your punch." Kojima clarified.

"I did not mean to hurt him." Tifa began to sob after realizing how her recent behavior eventually hurt someone that did not deserve the pain that she felt in her heart.

"Well, at least you know what you did wrong which is the important thing right now. I believe you should take more responsibility for your actions, Tifa." Aerith placed her hand on Tifa's shoulder and gave her a look of assurance.

Tifa wiped up her tears and said "Kojima, do you mind if I stayed at the hospital to look over Sora since I am the reason he is in here in the first place?"

"Of course, you can use some rest yourself and I prescribing you a prescription for antidepressant medication to help you get over your depression." Kojima answered with a smile as he quietly left the room to attend to the other patients.

"Tifa, are you sure you will be alright to look after Sora in the hospital?" Leon looked at Tifa with a look of concern.

"Yes I will be alright, Leon. It's like what Aerith told me that I have to take more responsibility for my actions and I am going to do that by looking after Sora since it is my fault that he is in the hospital in the first place." Tifa explained.

Aerith and Yuffie both nodded their heads in agreement as they believed that it would be best for Tifa to stay in the hospital with Sora since they would not have time to visit Sora because of their duties in the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee and the fact that Sora is slowly helping Tifa see the light of her actions and get over her sadness.

-One week later at Traverse Town Hospital-

Tifa's stay at the hospital was perhaps the most peaceful days she had ever spent since she had the nightmares of her childhood friend not returning her feelings for him then end up killing everyone she cared about. Her time at the hospital help Tifa realized the consequences of her actions and made her hurt someone as innocent as Sora. She would often watch the young boy, gazing upon his sleeping form as she felt regret for what she did to him and would sometimes cry on his chest, wishing she never hurt him in the first place. Tifa took her medication daily and stopped drinking so she would never hurt someone in her despair like she did with Sora. Tifa was currently asleep with her head laying upon Sora's chest, hugging her arms around his chest. Dr. Kojima walked into the room and noticed Tifa asleep on Sora.

"The boy's stay in the hospital has really helped this woman." Kojima mumbled, he would often check up on the two brunettes to make sure they were doing well.

The most recurring thing Kojima would often see is Tifa asleep on top of Sora which he believed helps Tifa cope with her nightmares when she was still depressed. He would often hear stories from the hospital staff of Tifa screaming and sobbing in the middle of the night, but completely calms down after a few minutes.

"Ugh….my head." Sora mumbled as he slowly tried to get up from the bed, only to find Tifa asleep on his chest with her arms wrapped around him.

"So, you are finally awake Sora?" Kojima said.

"Who are you to be exact and how did I end up in a hospital?" Sora asked, noticing that he was wearing a hospital gown in place of his usual outfit.

"You suffered from a bad concussion that placed you in a coma that lasted a week and some minor bleeding, but it seems you've recovered quite well though I will highly recommend you to take it easy since you have just recovered from a recent injury." Kojima explained.

Tifa's head shuffled around Sora's chest before it rose up and Tifa's sleepy face was now staring at Sora.

"S-Sora?" Tifa stuttered out, her eyes began to water before she hugged Sora close to her chest as tears fell off her face.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry Sora. It was because of me that you are even in the hospital in the first place." Tifa sobbed as she tightened her grip around Sora.

"It's okay Tifa. Can you please let go of me? You are crushing my body." Sora replied, his face turning crimson red as he felt Tifa's breasts on his head. Tifa blushed before letting go of Sora and muttering out a silent apology.

"Since the two of you are fully recovered from your injuries, do you want to leave? The choice is up to you two." Kojima inquired.

"I don't mind leaving though I am not really sure if I have a place to stay in Traverse Town." Sora spoke.

"Maybe you can stay at my apartment, Sora. Besides I don't mind having someone in my apartment and I do owe you for placing you in the hospital." Tifa included.

"Sure I don't mind at all, Tifa." Sora responded.

"Great, we could leave after you change out of that hospital gown." Tifa said as she quickly left the room along with Dr. Kojima to give Sora privacy for him to change his clothes. Sora couldn't help, but sigh to himself as he began to undress himself and wondered if Tifa was able to overcome her darkness.

ChromeT227: I hope you guys appreciate this story because I have another SoraXAerith fanfic I have been wanting to do. I will try my best to finish "A Light to Her Darkness" by the end of March hopefully and get to your requests for SoraXXion, SoraXYuffie and SoraXNamine fanfics I have seen from the poll. I will also might be publishing straight shota pairings for other animes or video games such as Pokemon. Please leave me reviews and consider adopting "A Belmont's Legacy" from me since I don't want all of that work go to waste. This is ChromeT227 signing out.


	3. Chapter 3

ChromeT227: Hello this is ChromeT227 with the third chapter of "A Light to Her Darkness". I am sorry for the long wait because I have been very busy with school because it took up a lot of my time which barely left me with any time to update my stories so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The SoraXLarxene and SoraXAqua pairings will be up after I finish this story and will be AU fanfics. So now let the story commence!

Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.

-Tifa's Apartment-

Tifa and Sora have already gotten themselves settled in Tifa's apartment as the older woman helped Sora get himself settled into her home by helping him carry his luggage. Tifa's apartment was the simple five room design with a kitchen, bathroom, living room, and two bedrooms in case a guest was staying with her.

"This a very nice place you have, Tifa." Sora commented as he placed his luggage on the floor and observed the living room. The living room had a simple black and white layout with white walls and black furniture assorted throughout the room.

"Thank you, Sora." Tifa responded.

Tifa took Sora's luggage and showed him to the guest bedroom where he'll be sleeping. The guest bedroom was the smallest room in the apartment, containing a twin-size bed located near a window where one can look at the sky.

"So what has everyone been doing since the Heartless stopped attacking worlds?" Sora asked.

"Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie are busy with their duties at Hollow Bastion to restore it to its former state as Radiant Garden and..." Tifa said the last part of her sentence with a hint of sadness in her voice, tears building up inside her as she began to sob until she felt a pair of arms embraced her body. She opened her eyes to find Sora hugging her as she felt a sense of warmth and comfort flowing within her body.

"I bet it is really hard for you to talk about him especially since he doesn't return the feelings you have for him." Sora spoke as he gently led Tifa towards the bed where he sat down with the older woman in his arms.

Tifa continued to let out her tears, wrapping her arms around Sora as she brought the young Keyblade wielder down to the bed with her on top of Sora. Sora whispered soothing words to the older woman's ear as she slowly began to calm down and remained still for a few moments which worried Sora.

"Tifa?" Sora tried to get a response, only to find out that Tifa has fallen asleep on top of him. He gently tried to move himself out of the woman's grasp, only for her to cling onto him like a scared child as if she was afraid of being alone. Sora quietly sighed to himself, slowly falling asleep, hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.

-Next Morning-

The bright white sun slowly rise to its position as a bright light lit over Traverse Town. Its warmth and brightness shined over the large town and shone over every building, including Tifa's apartment. The two brunettes were currently asleep in the guest bedroom with Tifa lying on top of Sora, her arms wrapped around the younger boy. The older woman let out a small yawn before slowly opening her eyes and began to observe her surroundings.

"What happened?" Tifa thought to herself as she slowly looked around in the guest bedroom to find herself lying on top of Sora whose face was in between her breasts.

"Sora, wake up…." Tifa whispered in his ear as the Keyblade wielder slowly woke up to find his face in between her breasts.

"Ti-Tifa?" Sora muffled out, being unable to move out of his compromising position. "Let me get off you first." Tifa moved off of Sora, giving him room to move off the bed.

"So what exactly happened Sora?" Tifa looked at Sora with a questioning look, wondering if she did anything that she regretted.

"Well after you took me to the room, you started crying then I comforted you in which you wouldn't let me go so I decided to stay with you, Tifa." Sora closed his eyes, wondering if Tifa was going to beat him for having his face in her breasts.

"Oh right, I forgot…" Tifa said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Do you have anything you need to do today, Tifa?" Sora looked at Tifa with a curious expression.

"No, why did you ask?" Tifa responded.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date?" Sora looked away from Tifa until he felt a pair of arms turned him around to face Tifa.

"Of course, I would love to go on a date with you, Sora." Tifa smiled.

Tifa's answer caused Sora's face to blush deeply before he unexpectedly fainted into Tifa's arms.

"Sora?" Tifa tried to shake Sora, only to find out he was simply unconscious and decided to give his mind some time to process the events around him before she quietly left the room.

-Traverse Town-

Sora and Tifa were currently in the Traverse Town Cinema where they planned to watch The Grudge due to the theater holding a classic horror film night where the patrons get the chance to watch old famous horror films such as Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm Street, Van Helsing and Final Destination. The two brunettes settled themselves in the front seats with their beverages and snacks as the room grew dark, indicating that the film is about to begin.

"So why did you choose to watch this film?" Sora asked nervously, feeling slightly unnerved by the film's atmosphere.

"I simply enjoy horror films. You aren't scared, are you Sora?" Tifa looked at Sora who simply shoke his head in disagreement.

The film began with it describing the curse known as the Grudge in which someone dies in a grip of powerful rage or sorrow and that those who encounter the curse will die. However, the curse is reborned repeatedly for it to be passed on to other helpless victims, creating a never-ending chain of horror and destruction. Tifa slowly moved her arm close to Sora as the film presents the how the Saeki family who began the Grudge after Takeo discovered a diary, believing that his wife was having an affair with his son's teacher, becoming mentally disturbed. This led to Takeo murdering his son, Toshio along with his wife, Kayako before committing suicide, leaving a curse on their home.

Sora was shocked about how scary the film was despite hearing that it was mediocre by critics. Tifa could only slowly wrap her arm around Sora's neck with the scene changing to the Williams family moving into the Saeki household a few years after their deaths, only to be consumed by the Grudge itself.

"Ahh!" Tifa screamed in fright, witnessing Matthew and Jennifer Williams being killed by Toshio's ghost and clinging onto the nearest thing which was Sora.

"Tifa?" Sora muffled as his face was unfortunately in between Tifa's chest, feeling her arms wrap around him.

The two brunettes continued to watch the film in this position although Tifa eventually let go of Sora after he told her that he had to use the restroom. Tifa felt her heart beating faster as she watched Sora leave to use the restroom.

"Do I have feelings for Sora?" Tifa thought to herself, remembering the events leading up to their date and how her heart felt as Sora came back to his seat.

She slowly remembered how her life was until she inadvertently placed Sora in the hospital during her period of depression. Sora never held any negative feelings towards her despite of what happened to him due to the consequences of her actions. During the week after they were both released from the hospital did Tifa realized that her feelings for Sora came from of how far he cared for her even though she tried to push him away in her sorrow and how he was there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. Tifa could only hope that Sora would feel the same way about her as he was there when she was almost consumed by herself and acted as a light to her darkness.

Tifa remained quiet for the remainder of the film with the scene showing Alex and Karen investigating the Saeki household after hearing about the disappearance of Alex's employee and Emma's caretaker, Yoko. Sora was wondering if he did something wrong, observing that Tifa was being unusually quiet after he came back from the restroom.

The film ended with Karen being attacked by Kayako after being sent to the hospital due to her attempts to avoid the Grudge as many people such as her boyfriend, Doug and Detective Nakagawa were killed by the ghosts of the Saeki family due to their interference of trying to get rid of the curse.

"Do you want to go back to you apartment, Tifa?" Sora asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Tifa responded as the room was filled with light and the two brunettes left the theater with Tifa pondering about her feelings for the young Keyblade wielder.

ChromeT227: I apologize for the lack of updates and the lackluster chapter because school was taking up my time which gave me a case of writer's block. I will hopefully have the last chapter with the lemon for "A Light to Her Darkness" done by next week at least because I want to focus on my SoraXAqua fanfic that has been in development for quite some time. Please leave a review and check out my stories along with DarkVanitas157, RaptorCloak and sheltie because those authors have been a huge influence on how I write fanfiction and I want to give credit where it's due. This is ChromeT227 signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

ChromeT227: Hello this is ChromeT227 with the final chapter of "A Light To Her Darkness". I am trying to finish "A Light To Her Darkness" as soon as possible because I want to focus on writing on my future fanfics such as a "A Tender Touch", a fanfic with a SoraXAqua straight shota pairing then it will be the last KH pairing I might do for awhile because I want to expand my writing by creating other stories rather than constantly write M-rated fanfics due to the fact it will feel like a job. So now let the story commence!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.

-Tifa's apartment-

The two brunettes eventually returned to Tifa's apartment after the movie ended. The sky has turned dark as the moon eventually replaced the sun with its illuminating light glistening over Traverse Town, giving it a quiet and serene aura.

"Tifa, is there something bothering you?" Sora asked as he and the older woman sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"Yes Sora, there are some things I need to ask you about." Tifa looked at Sora's ocean blue eyes though a small part of her wanted to turn away.

"What is it, Tifa?" Sora responded.

"Do you have any negative feelings towards me for what I had put you through for the past few days?" Tifa looked away from Sora.

"No, I do not have any negative feelings towards you, Tifa. Everything that happened was on my own free will because I wanted to help you." Sora said.

Tifa felt her heart beating faster as his words went through her body, giving it a sense of warmth and comfort. Despite what she made him go through, he doesn't hold anything against her because he wanted to help her. Her feelings for the young Keyblade wielder grew stronger as she prepared herself to show her true colors.

"Sora, when I first encountered my darkness, it felt like I was trapped in a sea of darkness and that I was never going to have any inner peace within myself. My nightmares consuming me to the point where I drank to the point where I felt like I was going to die from the inside." Tifa solemnly spoke with a hint of nervousness in the tone of her voice.

"What is it that you are trying to tell me, Tifa?" Sora gave her a worried expression.

"What I am trying to tell you Sora is that I love you because I feel like we share a special connection. You never held anything against me for what I put you through and have always been there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on. You are the light to my darkness." Tifa confessed, wrapping her arms around Sora's neck before enveloping him in a passionate kiss.

Sora was shocked, his eyes were closed, and he felt himself wrapping his limbs around the older woman as he returned the kiss. The older brunette cupped Sora's face with her hands, making his lips poke out more. The young Keyblade wielder felt himself getting aroused as he grabbed ahold of Tifa's heart shaped bottom. He bit her bottom lip, causing Tifa to let out a soft moan and she bit his top lip. The two brunettes pulled and yanked on each other's lips, licking, sucking, savoring their tastes as they both let go, breathing heavily.

"Where did you learn how to kiss like that?" Tifa panted.

Sora felt his cheeks heating up and turning bright red, "I guess it's natural talent. Some people say that I have excellent stamina."

"That's good, Sora. Do you mind if you followed to my room?" Tifa smiled as she gently took Sora's hand and led him to her bedroom.

Tifa's bedroom was nothing really different from the rest of her apartment, white walls and black furniture with black blinds covering the windows and her queen sized bed positioned in the middle of the room. Tifa laid Sora against the bed frame as she locked the door and shut the blinds close together so no one would be able to disturb her "private time" with Sora.

"Sora I need you to close your eyes for a few seconds and do not take a peek until I tell you to, alright?" Tifa asked as Sora nodded his head in agreement and closed his eyes.

"Ok, Sora. You can now open your eyes and I hope that you will like it." Tifa smirked.

Sora opened his eyes, only for his mind to become completely blank at the sight he was staring at. Tifa was completely nude, her firm D cup breasts complimented her curvy figure along with her white skin complimenting her dark brown hair as she tried to cover her breasts. Sora was so stunned by her figure that he did not notice Tifa taking his shirt off for him before he eventually regained his senses as she began to unbuckle his pants.

"Now let's see what are under these shorts." Tifa gently nibble his earlobe with her soft lips as she slowly pulled off Sora's shorts to reveal a pair of black boxer briefs with a large bulge sticking out through the fabric.

Tifa slowly drooled at the image of Sora in his underwear, rubbing his smooth chest with her hand. Sora had muscles on his body, but not too much to see his delicate figure, adding an aura of innocence around him as well as slowly filling her with lust.

Tifa regained her senses before she grasped the waistband of Sora's underwear and pulled the garment off him, only to be surprise by what she saw.

"OH MY!" Tifa gasped as she seen his 6 inch erected penis along with his large testicles which caused Sora to blush in slight embarrassment.

"I-Is..there something wrong, Tifa?" Sora stuttered out nervously, not knowing how to handle Tifa's reaction to his noticeable assets.

"You are quite big down there, Sora." Tifa cooed in his ear, moving closer towards him.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"I am going to help you relax," Tifa smirked, reaching and taking his manhood into her hand. Sora was speechless and just observed her slowly stroking his penis. Tifa moved closer to Sora, her body pushing against his.

"You don't like it?" Tifa inquired.

"I like it..please keep going." Sora let out a small moan. Tifa leaned in, kissing his neck and chin, biting the soft skin of his neck slightly before Sora decided to move his hands over her breasts.

"Pleasure me…" Tifa whispered lustfully. Sora's hands massaged the large mounds with his fingers pinching and rolling the nipples as she kept stroking him.

"They feel so soft." Sora said, his finger rolling the outer ring of the nipple before flicking it briefly, earning a small gasp from the older woman.

"You are quite the opposite." Tifa answered, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and chest, sending shivers of pleasure down Sora's spine. She licked and kissed his nipples, tracing her tongue over them before moving to his abdomen.

"Tifa…" Sora groaned, feeling her tongue tracing and kissing his entire abdomen. Tifa looked at Sora with a devious smirk on her face as she grabbed his wrists and pinned them down to the bed, putting Tifa over Sora before wrapping her lips around his penis. This earned a small gasp from Sora who closed his eyes, feeling pleasure through his body from Tifa licking and sucking on his manhood.

The older woman bobbed her head up and down his shaft, her hand tugging and pulling on his testicles, trying to milk his creamy seed out of him. Sora was helpless to do anything, barely able to move his hips and can only feel himself moaning loudly. The only thing Sora could hear was his moans and slurping noises from Tifa trying to lick the pre-cum that was oozing out of his penis. Sora felt his face blush a brighter shade of red as he felt his lower body giving into his orgasm.

"Tifa!" Sora moaned loudly, bursting streams of warm, white semen from his erection into Tifa's mouth.

"So much and so good." Tifa thought to herself as she swallowed every drop of Sora's seed. She let her mouth clean rest of his shaft before pulling off him, but still continued to stroke him.

"Stop...it feels so sensitive." Sora's voice trembled, never feeling that much pleasure in his life and his body felt the need to rest.

"But I want every drop of you." Tifa whined playfully, sliding herself over Sora with her wet, warm womanhood above his face.

"Do you want me to return the favor?" Sora looked at Tifa with a curious expression.

"Yes…" Tifa moaned lustfully. Sora was unsure what to do until he decided to follow his instincts, his tongue tracing the outer lips of her womanhood before entering through her opening. This proved to be the right decision as he kept licking and kissing her wet folds while grabbing her hips.

"Aahh!" Tifa cried out, feeling the young boy gently nibbling at her core. Sora kept sucking and licking at her wet folds, sinking his warm tongue inside her. Tifa's moans only encouraged Sora's desire to pleasure her, making his licks and sucking rougher.

"Yes, keep going Sora. I like it rough." Tifa howled in pleasure. The younger brunette kept going until he heard the shrill cry of his older lover succumbing to her orgasm, letting out her sweet juices. Sora drank the substance, savoring its bitter sweet flavor. He looked up at the older brunette, giving her a smile and climbed on top of her. He positioned his penis in front of her wet, pink womanhood.

"Be gentle Sora, it's my first time." Tifa whispered in his ear. Sora thrusted himself inside Tifa, feeling her warm wet opening constricting his manhood. He never imagined the older woman to feel so tight and hot as he began thrusting in and out of her.

"Yes, keep going Sora. I want to feel you inside me." Tifa whimpered out, feeling Sora inside her. Sora developed good rhythm, ramming in and out of the older woman, feeling his penis sliding through her tight core.

"Ahh...Ahhh...S-Soraahhhn." Tifa gripped Sora's jaw and nibbled at his lips, kissing him passionately as Sora kissed back. Sora kept pounding in and out of the older brunette. Tifa felt her hands gripping the sheets of the bed as Sora was intent to make her come for him.

"T-Tifa…I'm not going to last long." Sora stuttered out, feeling his scrotum becoming tighter with every thrust his body gives.

"I am not going to last long either and I want you to release yourself inside me, Sora." Tifa wrapped her legs around Sora, giving him no choice, but to release inside her. The two brunettes screamed as they felt their orgasms being released. Tifa could only let out a small sigh, feeling Sora's warm white semen fill her womanhood as she tried to keep it inside though a small amount leaked out of her. Sora felt his lower body becoming covered with his lover's juices as he was about to pull out of her when his older lover flipped him over so he was now lying on the bed with the older woman on top of him.

"Time to officially make you my lover, Sora-kun." Tifa positioned herself over her younger lover's manhood before impaling herself on it, earning a small groan from him.

Tifa bounced up and down on Sora's penis, her hair slightly messy from how much sexual pleasure her body was feeling. Her large breasts bounced in sync with her hips. Sora held onto her luscious bottom as he let out small moans from being dominated by the older woman. The older brunette bounced faster with Sora letting out a loud moan for her to hear while she was screaming his name.

"Sora." Tifa brought Sora's head to her breasts, indicating they need some affection. The Keyblade wielder sucked and licked the luscious mounds, tracing the pink nipples with his tongue before nibbling it slightly which caused his older lover to scream in sheer pleasure. The older woman kept Sora close to her breasts where he continued to lick and suck on them as she played with his chocolate locks. The two brunettes continued to collide into each other, feeling their bodies becoming weaker as they felt themselves approaching their climax. Sora felt his penis twitching, thrusting himself into Tifa for one last time, fully engulfing his penis.

The two lovers screamed as they felt their orgasms being released. Tifa felt her core being filled with the sweet, warm, white liquid from her younger lover. Sora felt complete exhaustion as his manhood was covered in his lover's juices. They remained silent and still for a few moments before Sora decided to say something.

"I love you Tifa Lockhart.." Sora stared at Tifa's beautiful ruby eyes. The older woman wrapped her arms around him before bringing him down to the bed with him.

"I love you too, Sora." Tifa whispered in his ear, kissing him with her biting his lower lip slightly before letting go and bringing his face to her chest, wanting to feel his warmth on her body. Sora wrapped his arms around Tifa. The two lovers use the last of their energy, cuddling with their bodies before they eventually fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other with the bedsheets covering their exhausted bodies. Tifa Lockhart finally found a light to her darkness.

ChromeT227: This is the conclusion of "A Light To Her Darkness". I hope you guys enjoy it and that my next fanfic will hopefully be completed by at least early May and please leave reviews for my stories if you are checking out my profile. Also don't be afraid to leave some requests because I am always accepting new ideas. This is ChromeT227 signing out!


End file.
